<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror, mirror by InspiredPet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000218">Mirror, mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet'>InspiredPet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Joker - Freeform, Mirror Sex, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader buys sexy lingerie to surprise Joker in bedroom, but she doesn’t feel sexy enough, so Joker shows her that in his eyes she’s sexy and beautiful and she has nothing to be ashamed of.<br/>Also he fucks you in front of the mirror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirror, mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were looking at your reflection in the cheval glass, a little bit unsure if this was actually a good idea to buy that really sexy red lingerie that you’d seen in a sex shop window. It was a fancy one, but nothing too perverse. The shade of red of this see-through lingerie was very similar to Joker’s suit and it was the reason why it had caught your eye - it reminded you of Joker. And that had been exactly why you’d bought it. You’d decided it would be a good Valentine’s gift for you lover.</p>
<p>The bra with a lacy trim overlaid your boobs perfectly and had two slim straps that were wrapped around your ribs. The lacy undies also had some extra straps around your hips and were sealed with a small bow on the back.</p>
<p>The set was sexy and hot as hell and you were sure you should feel exactly like that - <em>sexy</em>. But your insecurities didn’t allow you to feel that way, reminding you of all of the flaws that your body had. And sadly the flaws were the first thing that you could notice in yourself. You were too much here, and too less there. It was hard to see past your imperfections. But you reminded yourself that this gift was for Joker, not for you, so you shook it off as you put a smile on your face and laid down on your bed. You heard your boyfriend came back home and you called him to come to your shared bedroom.</p>
<p>You posed yourself on the middle of the bed, lying on your left side, facing the door, with one hand rested lazily on your waist and your head being supported on the other hand. Joker opened the door and stopped in the door-way as his eyes landed on you. He was looking at you for few seconds with his lips parted in a visible shock. But as the moment of surprise passed, he smirked and his facial expression was a pure admiration for you. There was nothing more in his eyes than love and proud and of course (as you’d aimed for that) - lust.</p>
<p>He came over you and gasped, totally in awe of you.</p>
<p>- Wow, you look absolutely amazing, doll. <em>Absolutely. Amazing.</em></p>
<p>You blushed at his words, your eyes dropped to the sheets beneath you, hiding your own conflicted emotions as your mind couldn’t agree with Joker. Even though you tried to be confidence with this and acted sexy for him, you just couldn’t fool your own mind. But you could at least try to be sexy, create some semblance of what you wanted to achieve.</p>
<p>You lifted yourself up to get on your knees. You were now kneeling before your beloved clown as you glanced up at him, your hands rested on his chest as you balanced yourself on the mattress and you <strong>smiled</strong>, smiled through your insecurities. He looked at you closely, almost alertly as his trained mind picked up some signs of discomfort in you. He cupped your face between his hands and kept your head up to maintain eye contact. You blushed even more as you realized that hiding emotions before Joker was pointless, so good was he in detecting any change of mood in you.</p>
<p>- Doll, what is it? - he asked carefully.</p>
<p>The smile disappeared from your face as you became aware that you can’t fake it. Arthur was full of grace and sexiness after he’d become Joker, it came so naturally to him. But you weren’t like that, even though you wished you were.</p>
<p>- I… I don’t… - words suddenly stuck in your throat as you realized that your surprise for him, was almost ruined by your negative thoughts - I’m sorry, I bought this lingerie and I wanted to be sexy tonight. For you. But I just… I don’t feel this way, I’m sorry.</p>
<p>You almost sobbed as you finished telling him your honest confession and you closed your eyes to keep gathered tears away from falling down your cheeks. You heard Joker sighed in understanding for your doubts as he closed his eyes as well. He was aware of your insecurities, but still, he couldn’t believe that you didn’t find yourself incredibly sexy and charming. That you didn’t think about yourself the way he did, and that you couldn’t see yourself the way he saw you. He caressed your cheeks with his thumbs and opened his eyes. The light from the outside illuminated the room with a golden light as the Sun began slowly to set. Some of the rays of sunshine bounced off the mirror and that caught Joker’s attention. Suddenly an idea came to his mind.</p>
<p>- Hey… - he said softly, getting your attention, as he kissed your forehead before he caught you gently by your wrists, pulling you up off the bed - Stand here, I’ll be right back.</p>
<p>You nodded and stood beside the bed with curiosity glowing through your tears, watching as Joker came over the full-length mirror and dragged it to the middle of the room. He positioned the cheval glass right in front of the bed and turned himself around to you. His hand stretched out, waiting for you to take the invitation. You didn’t know what his plan was, but you never hesitated to do anything that Joker asked you to. You loved him and trusted him blindly. You took his hand and let yourself be pulled to him. He gazed into your eyes as his lips curled into a smug smile.</p>
<p>- What are you planning to do, honey? - you asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>He hummed in response as he took your other hand and made a few dancing steps with you. You giggled as he then gently spun you around before he let go of your hands and got behind you. He grabbed your waist and turned you slightly so you were now standing in front of the mirror. You glanced at yourself and then quickly on him. He kept that smug smile on his face as he knew he did find a way now to show you his point of view on you. He couldn’t convince you with words that you were sexy and beautiful, but now he was able to show you that, to give you a glimpse of how you looked in his eyes.</p>
<p>He put a soft kiss on your shoulder as his hands started caressing your waist, his fingers tapping on your skin in a steady rhythm and you knew there was some song playing in his mind.</p>
<p>- Sweetheart, look at you, look how beautiful you are. How sexy and stunning your body is. How perfect this lingerie looks on you. There is nothing you should be ashamed of, darling. You look absolutely delicious to me. And I honestly don’t think there is another person in this world that looks like you, love.</p>
<p>Your cheeks got that shade of bright red as your lingerie had, and you had trouble to look directly at yourself. Your eyes kept wandering away from your body. But every time they did, Joker redirected them to your reflection with humming and gently putting kisses on your cheek and neck.</p>
<p>- Look… - he whispered into your ear as his hands slowly began wandering all over your body, starting with your collarbone as he ran his fingers along it, then over your breast as he slightly squeezed them, then your ribs, stomach and your hips as he put his fingers under the straps, playfully pulling them a bit.</p>
<p>- … how beautiful you are.</p>
<p>You finally found yourself focused as his hands guided your eyes to appreciate your body. The next was your legs and he knelt down to put one kiss on your thigh and the second on your other thigh, before he pressed his lips onto the front of your undies for a longer kiss. You felt getting turned on at his gently touches and kisses that you could now observe in the mirror, and your red undies started soaking wet. You knew he tried desperately to give you a courage and boost up your self-esteem, and the least you could do was to <em>try</em> to look at yourself with more kind and less judgmental way.</p>
<p>As Joker’s lips joined to this show of appreciation for your body, and his hands didn’t leave your skin even for a second, he stood up to where he was before and put light kisses on you shoulder and neck, nipping on your skin playfully. You tilted your head to give him a better access and put your hands on his, guiding one of them down to your already wet spot. He didn’t need any more clues nor guidance as he slid his long fingers between your thighs and began rubbing your clit through the thin material. You parted your lips as he pressed his hard member against your butt to show you what you did to him, how much you turned him on. This made you of course more hot and wet and you couldn’t take your eyes off of you in the mirror, being in this passionate embrace he’d taken you in.</p>
<p>His mouth found this sensitive spot on your neck as he sucked on it, causing you to moan as he left there a fresh hickey. His free hand moved up to your breast and caught a nipple through your bra. He pinched it a bit and his teeth bit slightly on your earlobe. As sexy as this lingerie looked on you, he wanted… No, he needed to gain a full access to your body. So his hands grabbed your undies by its strings and pulled them down to your knees. You shifted your legs to move them down and they fell around your ankles. Joker hummed as he now unhooked your bra and let it slid down of you as it quietly joined the undies.</p>
<p>You were now fully naked and Joker stopped for a moment to make eye contact with your reflection. His smile was full of hope that his plan was working as he wasn’t going to let you go tonight without a certainty that the harsh and so <em>unfair</em> way you looked at yourself would finally change. His actions were filled with love to you, <em>for you</em>, and he wouldn’t stop until he proved you that you were indeed a beautiful human being. He waited patiently for your answer, for the result of his hastily created plan. His eyes were almost begging you to believe him, to put some faith in what he tried to tell you.</p>
<p>You looked at yourself up and down with more benevolent look and some tears formed in the corners of your eyes. You smiled and slowly nodded your head. You couldn’t get rid of your insecurities completely, but for tonight you felt more secure and confident than usual. All because your lovely clown couldn’t rest until he taught you how to properly love yourself.</p>
<p>- Joker, my love - you said as you turned around to face him - I love you so so much.</p>
<p>- I know - he smiled widely and finally caught your lips with his. You kissed him back passionately and you could felt your ass being grabbed. You chuckled against his mouth and teasingly nipped on his lower lip. You were rewarded with a light slap on your butt before Joker turned you both and pushed you on the bed. He was so painfully hard that he had to find a way to do something about it and God knew, you were going to help him with that. Your own need was also nearly unbearable as you couldn’t wait till you got your lover into your arms and well… inside of you as well.</p>
<p>Joker quickly took off all of his clothes and hopped gracefully onto bed, hovering above you as he put a quick kiss onto your lips.</p>
<p>- Mmmm I think I figured out another use for this big mirror - he murmured against your lips.</p>
<p>- Oh yea? - you asked already giggling.</p>
<p>He nodded as he smiled and once again this night you found him getting behind you. You followed his gaze and smiled at your own reflection.</p>
<p>- I forgot to tell you… - you said smiling as you threw your head back to look at your boyfriend - Happy Valentine’s day.</p>
<p>- Happy Valentine’s to you too, doll.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bonus (for all the kinky horny readers ;)): </strong>
</p>
<p>Joker were pounding into you, a doggystyle as he watched you two in the mirror, to this newly found kink of his. His dominant side was stronger that night as he too had found more confidence in his own mind. He wanted you to watch yourself being fucked by him and everytime you didn’t, he brought you to heel with his voice or grabbed your hair and with a firm but not a rough pull, he tilted your head up. Anyway you had no other choice than to watch yourself on your hands and knees, as your body rhythmically was swaying back and forth by his thrusting into you. You smiled as your second orgasm that night was building inside of you and you became sure that any of you were going to relocate that mirror anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>